A Scooby Doo Holiday Mystery
by Sarah8
Summary: A Christmas Scooby Doo hoilday


6

A Scooby Doo Holiday Mystery

(A Fred and Daphne romantic mystery)

Nearly three months had passed since the talent star competition and little Emma had won to help her family pay for her farm. As for Fred and Daphne they had actually gotten lucky because of the two hit songs they had performed on the competition especially the 'I love you song' as well as their famous kiss it went viral. But as for their relationship Fred especially didn't know where they stood. He remembered how before they had arrived; and while the two were practicing he too had been practicing a song that he had one day wanted to perform to actually his express his feelings for Daphne. To this day it still irked him how during the time when they had been in Massachusetts he nearly had the nerve to tell Daphne how he felt about her but in the end had chickened out. It was going to be Christmas soon and Fred was still wracking his brain on how he would tell Daphne his feelings. As the holiday approached and to help make some extra money for Christmas gifts Daphne and Velma got jobs as elves to help Santa with the kids as well as be in the parade that Havros Menkle's toy store was holding to celebrate the season; and show off the new toys for the season. The rest of the gang then joined the two women as they put on their elf costumes. Instantly when Fred saw Daphne wearing the little green number a mischievous feeling took over him and with the gang watching with happy smiles gave a Daphne a passionate kiss. Mr. Menkle smiled now if he could only figure out who was stealing from him. The watched the two love birds; and even Menkle thought he could handle it.

The day of the parade arrived to which the opening of the Menkle Toy store! Everyone was excited! Velma even had a reason to celebrate; her little sister: Madelyn had come to visit. With Madelyn and the rest of the gang watching; Shaggy and Scooby Doo on one side with Fred; Fabian; Fabian's uncle and Madelyn on the other. Everything seemed perfect however as Velma and Daphne were throwing out candy canes to the kids where Shaggy stood with Scooby Doo a spooky presence became awake! It was a snowman. It watched with rage and hatred. Than with a wintery breath sent a shivery wave into the crowd. The crowd soon began to panic; parents grabbed their kids! The float that Daphne and Velma were on started to shake. Concerned Fred called out to them yelling to the two women to jump off!

"Hurry girls it is going to crash!" with the actor playing Santa Claus; Velma and Daphne jumped off. Another blistery snowy wave came about; it was so cold that it froze Scooby Doo in his tracks!

People scrambled to get away from the scary fiend. Fred then grabbed Daphne while Fabian grabbed Velma with her sister on their heels; Shaggy jumped onto Scooby Doo; and the group of six rushed inside. A blast of frozen air hit the glass doors as they shut. By now Scooby Doo had been defrosted. The evil snowman then disappeared. Once it was gone Fred turned to the others to see if everyone was ok. Thankfully no one was hurt. "Jeepers! Now what do we do?" "Well I know one thing we have a mystery on our hands," announced Fred. This got Shaggy and Scooby to panic begging that instead of trying to solve the mystery they call out for a pizza instead. Nevertheless the gang decided they had to investigate it. In addition and still having a little crush on Shaggy Madelyn insists that of course her brave Shaggy can handle anything. But first things were they had to learn who the snowman or was his ghost supposed to be? However as the gang is about to go see Fabian's uncle when Fabian appears informing the gang that it was because of a hateful old man who had hated Christmas and hated his uncle 's store had placed a curse on his uncle's toy store before dying.

"I'm saying this store is cursed and my uncle has gone mad!" he yells to them. However Velma isn't buying it. In addition when the two women had been interviewed for their jobs as elves it was Fabian's uncle who had interviewed them and in their minds it just couldn't be possible for someone as nice as he was to them could be cursed or even crazed. Next up after Fred and a very scared Shaggy went outside to make sure the evil snowman was gone came back informing the rest of the gang it was safe; the group of six then changed into winter coats and returned to the toy store. Now and as expected it was time to split up: Fred of course went with Daphne; not surprise there. Velma decided since it was near Christmas; and her sister Madelyn did come to visit her paired off with her except Madelyn wanted to go off with brave Shaggy which made the rest of the gang almost to the point of giggles.

"Ok gang let's split up," went Fred. The six of people then dispersed Velma and her sister went downstairs while Fred and Daphne went up to the attic. As for Shaggy and Scooby Doo now the two chickens who were now left alone decided to have some fun checking out all the new toys. But as they did of course as it always happened to them the evil sinister snowman found them first. They dashed; zigged and zagged to get away from them. Finally after jumping into a bin of giant balls to hide from the snowman watched in fear as it slid away. As for Fred and Daphne since the two now knew how they felt about one another once they knew they were alone in the attic Fred got a little mischievous. With Daphne who had noticed Fred sneaking up behind felt her new boyfriend move his hand down her pants. "Fred what are you doing?!' she squeaked at him. "It's freezing cold up here!" 'I can warm things up,'" he whispered in a husky voice. The two giggled as Fred slipped inside her pants. It was a quickie but a fun sexy quickie. Once the fun was over it was time to search for clues that or if they didn't find anything they knew they would never hear the end of it from Velma or the other members of the gang.

Suddenly Fred found some rockets. "What are they doing here and why?" Fred and Daphne are soon joined by the rest of the gang. It seems Velma and her sister after finding almost nothing in the basement found the two chickens after they crept out of the balls bin. "Guess what?" she announced to the two as the four walked up to them. "Shaggy and Scooby found the ghost." She goes to say even more when she is cut off Shaggy who corrected her saying that the sinister snowman had found them.

"Can we just this once go get a pizza and leave the ghost catching to the police," he whined at his friends. Instantly Fred; Daphne and Velma replied back in unison, "NO!" so that was it; it was all or nothing. "Maybe we should talk to Mr. Menkle again," suggested Daphne. "Good idea Daph," replied Fred. But as just they were about to enter the elevator to go up to see Mr. Menkle the sinister snowman appeared. Taking a deep breath he spit out a large wave of ice and snow at the gang of teenagers. Immediately they dispersed however as the gang went in separate directions; Shaggy and Scooby in one while Fred; Daphne; Velma and her sister went to go into the elevator a patch of ice the snowman had spit out wrapped around her ankle making Daphne fall. Fred grabbed her in the nick of time but the damage was done. The elevator then closed. Daphne tried to get up but winced because of her ankle. Velma then leaned down to check it. After a couple of minutes it was decided upon that her friend needed immediate medical attention. Fred then lifted Daphne in his arms and after a little nuzzling on his part Daphne told the two sisters they would have to solve the mystery without him. A few minutes later the elevator reached the floor where Mr. Menkle's office was. After knocking on the man's door went inside. With Mr. Menkle was the janitor.

"What happened," he asked as he gestured for Fred to place Daphne on the couch. Fred started to explain when Daphne spoke up. "See we kind of ran into the sinister snowman and as I was racing to get into the elevator that creepy snowman sent a patch of ice and snow at me knocking me down; and hurting my ankle. I'm in no condition to helping my friends solve this mystery." Mr. Menkle apologized to the young lady but insisted not only did he know the sinister snowman was a fake in addition he also knew who the snowman was. Nevertheless the gang of sleuths insisted on solving the mystery. So while Fred stayed with Daphne and Mr. Menkle first called the police; afterwards sent this janitor downstairs to wait for the cops and paramedics to arrive. As for the Dinkley sisters they soon found the two chickens and even though Shaggy and Scooby Doo were afraid once they heard that their friend: Daphne had been hurt by the evil snowman decided it time to be brave! 'No one hurt their friend and got away with it. A plan was then hatched to catch the evil ghostly snowman.

First: toy planes were set up wires to be used to send at the ghostly snowman; second large nerf guns were placed on a counter where Velma and her sister would hide. Above was a large net to be dropped down on the snowman. Shaggy and Scooby than would each grab large heaters and push them towards where the sinister snowman was captured. Now all was left was to get Shaggy and Scooby Doo to lure in the ghost. There was just one slight snag with Velma's plan. Once the two chickens were given Scooby Snacks; lured the ghost to where the model planes were kept everything went wrong. While trying to get away from the evil snowman Scooby ran into Velma; knocked off her glasses which as always left Velma in a confused state. It was left up to little sister: Madelyn who used her magical skills to not only wrap the sinister snowman in ties and ties of ribbons but also turned on the large heaters which Shaggy and Scooby successfully pushed towards the ghost confusing him. The net was then dropped and after the police and paramedics arrived the sinister snowman was revealed to be no other but Fabian Menkle; Mr. Menkle's nephew who had come up with the story to set up his uncle to be crazy, so he could sell the store and make a lot of money. Daphne was then taken to the hospital where Fred stayed by her side. Christmas Eve soon came, and the toy store was filled with customers. Children were lined up to see Santa with Velma; Shaggy along with Madelyn dressed as elves put little kids on Santa's lap to see what they wanted for Christmas. As for Fred and Daphne some mistletoe was lowered by a mysterious force allowing the two lovebirds a quick kiss.

The End!


End file.
